Evil in Bluebell
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Zoe Hart, an old friend of Sam Winchester calls and tells him about a demon problem in Bluebell, Alabama. Dean and Sam take care of it, but is the demon really gone?


Sam Winchester looked down at his cellphone at the incoming call. It was his old friend back from Stanford. They were close friends, and she was like his little sister. Zoey Hart. She was such a sweet girl, and she was going to be a success one day. Sam answered the phone, and saw Dean's face. He was wondering who was calling him.

"Zoe, what's up? It's nice to hear from you." Sam said into the phone. He heard Zoe's voice, and she sounded scared. She explained to him how weird things have been going on where she lived. She told him that she lives in Bluebell, Alabama. Sam thought that was funny being that she wanted to be a doctor and she came from New York, and she just wouldn't like being a small-town doctor, but maybe she has changed.

"What's been going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's Wade. I think he's possessed. He's not acting right." Zoe said. Who's Wade? Sam wondered if she had a boyfriend, she wasn't studying guys in college.

"Who's Wade?" Sam asked curiously.

"He's my neighbor. You see the reason why I think he's a demon, everywhere he goes sulfur is left behind. Do you think a demon could be spying on me?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know Zoe, how about my brother and me come take care of it?" Sam asked. She said that would be great. They hung up and Dean was staring at him and smirked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Who's the lady? She sounds like a babe." Dean said staring straight ahead at the road smiling.

"She's one of my friends back at Stanford. She's really sweet, and she thinks that her neighbor is possessed. I think we should go check it out. She is living in...Uh…Bluebell, Alabama." Sam said and waited for Dean's reaction.

"Bluebell? So, she's a country girl? I like them southern." Dean smiled.

"Dean, you are not hooking up with Zoey. She's not even country. She's from New York." Sam frowned.

"Shut up, Sam. I won't get with Zoey, but if she's a knockout, I might just get with her." Dean said and turned onto the highway leading to Bluebell.

Zoe walks into Lavon's kitchen and sees Wade sitting at the kitchen table acting very strange. She hasn't seen him in a while. She still thinks that he's a demon, why else would he be acting so dark? There was something really up with him.

"Wade…" Zoe said snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Doc, what's up?" He asked. She goes and gets an apple and bites into it, and looks at him.

"You okay?" She asked. He nods and stands up and walks out of the kitchen swiftly. She sits down at the bar, and is stunned. Does Lavon see what she sees? She decided that she should be getting back to her cottage to greet Sam and his brother. Maybe this was nothing, and maybe Wade is just pissed at her for some weird reason.

She arrives at her cottage and she sees a Black 67' Chevy Impala parked in the front. She sees Sam in the passenger and sees his brother in the driver's seat. Sam spotted her and smiled and got out and greeted her. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Sam hugged her small body, and was fully glad to see her.

"Sam, I've missed you!" Zoe said.

"I missed you too! This is a nice place you have here!" Sam said. Zoe smiled and explained how it's Lavon's, and how you have just a year here, and you'll be back in New York. Sam's brother stands there smiling and holds out his hand.

"I'm Sam's brother. Dean Winchester. "He said, smiling a very handsome smile. He was a sexy man, almost as good looking as Sam. She took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Zoey Hart, nice to meet you. Sam has told me a lot about you." She smiles her very pretty smile, and Dean all of a sudden wants to kiss her. 

"So Zoe, where's this Wade guy at?" Sam asked interrupted Dean's thoughts about kissing her, and God only knows what else.

"He was at Lavon's plantation. He left though, he's so weird. It's like he's Wade, but at the same time, like he's not Wade." Zoe said.

"Sounds weird, we'll check it out." Dean said. Zoe thanked them and showed them where Wade stays, and Dean and Sam told her that they would show up at his carriage house later, and see if he's possessed. She feels relieved, because she knows that Sam and Dean is good at hunting evil things, Sam explained everything to her for the short time he was at Harvard, before Jess died, before he left.

Dean and Sam went exploring the town of Bluebell. It was a small town, and everyone knew everyone. They went inside the Rammer Jammer, the local restaurant and bar. Dean and Sam sat at a table and looked around. It was just such a country place. A waitress named Shelley walked over to them and asked them what they wanted.

"Two beers, thanks." Dean smiled. Shelley looked like she was going to drool all over Dean. Sam rolled his eyes as she walked away all starry eyed.

"Women love me." Dean said. Shelley came back over and gave them their beers. Dean and Sam thanked her and she smiled and winked at Dean and walked away.

"Friendly too." Dean smiled and took a long swig of his beer. Sam laughed and drank some of his too.

"So what do you think? Does this Wade guy sound like he's possessed?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know, maybe Zoey is just a crazy hick." Dean laughed. Everyone turned to Dean and scowled. Dean looked at them like he was annoyed and looked back at Sam.

"Wow, people get offended here. Let's go." Dean said. Sam left a tip on the table for Shelley and walked out.

They drove back to meet Lavon, the town mayor, and he used to be NFL player. As they drove by Sam saw Zoe sitting on her porch drinking what looked like a wine cooler. Sam chucked to himself, he remembered her always drinking those at Harvard. He had so many good times there. They parked the Impala in front of the Lavon's house and walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Lavon came to the door.

"Oh, you must be Zoe's friends. Welcome to Bluebell, nice to meet ya!" Lavon smiled and shook both of their hands. Sam and Dean came in and Lavon offered them some tea.

"No thanks." They both said. They sat down in the living room and had small talk. Dean decided to start asking about how Wade is acting strange.

"So, Wade? Zoe tells us a lot about him." Dean said. Lavon smiles.

"He's a great guy, my best friend actually." Lavon said.

"Really? Zoe tells us that he's been acting kind of strange lately, have you noticed?" Dean asked. Lavon looked confused, but he looked like he knew what Dean was talking about.

"Well, he has been really quiet lately. And that ain't like Wade. I thought maybe it's because of Zoe. He has taking a likin' to her, but he just zones out a lot, and we never see him anymore." Lavon explained.

"Man, that's weird. Maybe he's mad about something." Sam said.

"Maybe." Lavon said and shrugged.

Meanwhile, Zoe finishes her beer and started to walk in the carriage house, but then Wade pops up out of nowhere, which was really scary. She turns around and she sees him, he didn't look like Wade.

"Wade?" She said. His eyes turned black and he shoved her threw the door. She fell back and hit her head against a chair leg. She tried to get up but Wade hit her hard across her back. She yelled out. She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up and dragged her to the bedroom threw her on the bed. She was screaming loud as she could, maybe Lavon would hear.

"So you think you can just mess with my head, huh? Not me, not Wade." Wade, demon Wade said. Zoe was crying, she was so scared. This demon was inside of Wade, Wade was about to rape her.

"Wade, I know you're in there, please hear me. Don't let it do this to me. Please." Zoe said.

"Wade's not home right now." The demon's eyes flashed and fell down on top of her. Zoe screamed and punched and punched, and tried to get his strong body off.

Lavon heard the screams coming from Zoe's place. Sam and Dean looked at each other and started running for carriage house, after they got their equipment. They got there just in time. The demon was about to rape poor Zoey. Sam ran over and jumped Wade, and pinned him down, Sam was a whole lot bigger than Wade, but the demon was more powerful than Sam. Dean started to do the exorcism as fast as he could to get the demon out of Wade's body. Wade was trying to get Sam off; Sam tried his best to hold him down. Zoe ran out of the house terrified. Dean finally said the last word, and a large cloud of black smoke came out of Wade's mouth and into the air and vanished. Wade fell back. Zoe ran back in and ran over to Wade and checked his pulse.

"He's fine." Zoe said and touched his face; did Zoe have feelings for Wade? Wade opened his eyes and looked confused.

"What happened?" Wade asked. Zoe looked at Dean and Sam, kind of questioning if she should tell him. They decided not to, it would freak the small town out, so Zoey lied.

"Some bum came and attacked me, and you were trying to fight him off, and he knocked you out, and some old friends saved us." Zoe said. She helped him stand up, and he looked at Sam and Dean. He held out his hand and he shook both of their hands.

"Thank you for saving us. I never thought something like that would happen in Bluebell, it's a peaceful town." Wade frowned.

"No problem, anything can happen. Be safe now." Dean said. They walked out to their car to put their stuff up. Zoe looked at Wade and let out a long sigh of relief. Wade looked at her and smirked.

"What?" She asked him annoyed.

"You were worried about me." Wade said.

"Yeah, I thought you were hurt!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I'm not, but are you okay?" He asked and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She knew there was a demon in Wade, she was glad that it's gone, but she wonders why it was there.

"I'm fine." Zoe said. He leans down and his lips meet hers, and they kiss for a long time.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to my friends." Zoe said and walked out to the Impala.

Dean watched as Zoe and Wade kissed. Wade was a lucky man, to get such a beautiful lady. They liked each other a lot, he could tell. She came walking out with a happy smile on her face. She hugged Sam and thanked him.

"No problem Zoey, I'm just glad you're safe now, and I'm glad Wade's okay." Sam said. Zoe smiled and looked over at Dean. He smiled at her. She hugged him also, and their hug lingered on longer than Sam's.

"Thank you also Dean. I don't know you as well as Sam, but you seem just as great as he is." She mumbled.

"I am, even better. More handsome too." Dean joked. She laughed and backed away and watched as the Winchester's got into the Impala and waved and drove off. Little did Zoe know is that they would be back soon, soon enough. 


End file.
